


She poked me with a stick

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess, F/F, Flirting, Hinted Supercorp, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Season 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: During 3x17. Alex sees Lena's bruise and perhaps some other parts of her body.AgentCorp





	She poked me with a stick

Lena gingerly touched her tummy where the agent had poked her. She did not know Alex very well, despite being her best friend Kara's sister, but her playful if abrasive personality could take some getting used to if she always went around poking people with sharp objects.

There was a small red mark. "That will bruise tomorrow..." Lena muttered to herself. 

Alex was walking back from a successful mission, satisfied with the defeat of Pestilence, when she came across one of the DEO rooms being occupied. She stepped through and saw Lena Luthor baring her bare tummy, touching it. Immediately she blushed. She could not help but notice Lena was more toned and muscled than she was expecting. She wasn't one to be perverted in her newfound homosexuality, but she could appreciate a beautiful woman. Sara Lance was beautiful and their time together had been enjoyable. Lena's chest was firm and reasonably large. _That's actually a lot of boobs_ , Alex inwardly grinned. With her lean, elegant face and body, Alex could definitely see herself with Lena if it was appropriate and they had more trust. _Definitely not appropiate now, Alex. Why are you staring at the chest of your sister's friend?_ She continue checking Lena out, as Lena touched and rubbed a small section of it. _The place I poked her_...She was immediately overcome with regret. _Maybe I shouldn't have stabbed her so hard...?_   _What was I thinking?_ It looked like it hurt, the redness clearly visible in a sea of pale. 

"Miss Danvers?" Lena suddenly called out. Alex blushed and hoped the other woman had not noticed her starting at her bare stomach. 

"Uh-um..." she stammered hurried. "Are you ok there?"

"No thanks to you." Lena snarked, but with a light tone. 

"I...Sorry about that. Dunno what I was thinking randomly stabbing someone." Alex said sheepishly.

"Yes it was a bit unpleasant but I'm a grown woman, Miss Danvers, I will be okay." Lena reassured in her elegant accent. She gave Lena a small smile in return. 

"Yeah you're a badass, from what I heard! You took down your mom, you took down the Daxamites. You contained a Worldkiller. You can handle a stick." Lena smiled warmly at the agent. 

"I just wish I had saved Sam." She said sadly.

"Sam is my  friend too. We will save her from Reign somehow. Especially with your help." Alex promised, genuinely.

"Flattery, Miss Danvers?" _Flirting, Miss Luthor? Yes please, flirt with me-where did that come from?_

"It is undeserved though. I failed her. What must Kara think? I haven't called her! I am a horrible friend! She is probably so worried about where Sam went!"

"Kara's tough. She will understand, Lena. You have been a very supportive friend in times she needed it most. You got her her job back this year, and she helped prove your innocence with Morgan Edge. A rough patch with Supergirl doesn't mean people don't love you. It doesn't mean Kara doesn't."

Lena was touched. They both leaned in for a brief hug, but couldn't decide which way to go. Clumsily,their heads got way too close, and Alex's mouth brushed against Lena's lips. _They feel soft._ They both blushed and stammered. Alex was quite shocked to see Lena could get so shy and embarassed, at least around someone not named Kara! She had always envisioned a strong, no nonsense CEO who took no crap. Not a blushing schoolgirl. Even so, Lena quickly composed herself. 

"Uh, T-Thank you, Alex. I hope we can be friends, at least for Kara's sake."

The agent gave a smile in return. "Of course. I really am sorry about...the...stick." She trailed off. Lena had already turned and left. However, Alex had certainly begun to to take a liking to the beautiful CEO. 


End file.
